Interactive electronic projection systems allow human users to use the projection surface as a mechanism both for viewing content, such as computer graphics, video, and the like, as well as for the input of information into the system. Examples of interactive display surfaces include common touch-screens, such as bank automatic teller machines. However, such systems may limit input to particular regions of the projection surface.